Kit Kat
by Krystal Umbreon
Summary: 14 year old Kathleen is ready to receive her first Pokemon and begin her journey around Eisoa. But will she have the fairytale like adventure that everyone else seems to have?


Author's Note: Wow. First fanfic up in awhile, yay. First off, I'll accept all of your constructive crits, comments, and reviews of all sorts. And I may be slow at updating, because school is deciding that it needs to give me as much homework and projects as possible, so bear with me. So here we go.

Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Pokemon. For if I did, I would not be typing at this fourteen year old computer, nor would I be still be at school. But I do, however, own the fake Pokemon and characters that happen to appear in this story, which you will notice by the cheesy names. Thankee for your cooperation.

* * *

They had been waiting their whole lives for that day. For thirteen long years, they had labored endlessly through their paperwork and tryouts to make the trainer cut. They waited for the day they had been dreaming to arrive; the day that they would be handed an egg and sent to the weeklong camp that would finally announce them as young trainers. 

The day that they received their first Pokemon.

**Chapter One:  
****Enter- Kat**

Kathleen Julia Lyer pressed her face against the window, watching the rain pound against the ground. With a sigh, she once again glanced at the mailbox. There was no red flag announcing any new mail. The blue loveseat groaned in protest as she plopped down and sank into its cushions.

The girl's dad didn't even look up from the paper as he spoke to the girl. "You know, Kat, no matter how many times you look at the mailbox, the mailman won't get here any faster." A mischievous smirk played on his features. He looked up at his daughter through his glasses before adding, "But if you keep a face like that, it'll start thundering and the mail will be delayed even more."

Kat stuck out her tongue before jamming a stick of strawberry Pocky into her mouth. With one more glance at the mailbox, she slumped down and crossed her arms impatiently. "The exam results have already been delayed two days," she grumbled through her candy. "If they keep this up, I'll be fifty before I know if I passed or not!"

Her dad raised his brow. "Nah, you'll only be forty-two," he challenged. "Your mother will kick you out before you're forty-five." Kat only huffed before closing her eyes. Then, with a sigh, the man lowered his gaze back to the paper. "Why don't you go find something to do instead of use up all my oxygen? Why don't you read those Pokemon Trainer Manuals that you got at that garage sale?"

"I've already read them all four times. No, wait; I read that one about battling tips again last night," Kat replied. "So I've read that one five times."

"Then what about that tape of the Indigo League two years back?"

"Can't find it."

"Handheld battle simulator?"

"Broke it two months back."

"Hmm… Maybe you could scrub the house, attic to basement?"

"Yes!"

Kat's dad looked up in surprise. "Um… Well, you know I was kidding, right--?" he began, before cutting off as he followed the girl's stare out the window. He opened his mouth to say something in addition, but stopped halfway. Kat was already gone, on a mad dash outside into the rain.

The mailman had only just begun to open the box before he was almost tackled to the ground by the hyperactive girl. Gripping his umbrella with both hands, the man managed a small smirk. "Heheh… Expecting something, are we…?" he inquired, raising a brow at the anxious, wide-eyed Kat. The mailman reached into his sack to pull out a few letters from his bundle.

"Well… Here you go! Eheh… Have a good day…!" With that, he began to walk hastily away before the girl could give another tackle attempt.

Kat, hair plastered to her face and clothes dripping, skipped back to the door waving the letters around. "Dad! Dad!" she cried, dancing back into the living room. "The mail came!"

Her dad blinked at her drenched daughter. "So I see…" he replied slowly. "Are the results in there?"

Kat was currently throwing letters to the ground, all except one. She squealed and plopped back down into the blue loveseat. "It's here!" she cried excitedly. "This is it!" The girl stared at the envelope dumbly, before finally detaching one of her hands from the side. Shakily, she tore the back open and pulled out a piece of paper.

The girl took a deep breath, trying to stop her hands from shaking so that she could read it. Finally, she slowly read aloud to her dad, "Dear Sir or Madam…"

_Dear Sir or Madam:_

_After reviewing the scores from all out the potential trainers, we have finally chosen those we will be awarded the chance to begin their journey as a Pokemon Trainer. If it were at all possible, we would have given everyone in the tryouts an egg. But, as the regulations say, we can only select six persons. If you did not make the cut, we suggest trying again next year, as our trials may become easier the second time around._

_If you have made the cut, we ask that you report to the Center for Pokemon Education (CPE), located in Mapleleaf City, as soon as possible. Once all of the selected have arrived, we shall hand out the eggs. You shall choose in the order of your scores descending; first place chooses first, followed by second, third, etc. The eggs that we have available are Electric, Ice, Water, Fire, Grass, and Normal. Once you have chosen an egg, you will not be allowed to switch._

_Once eggs are chosen, courses will be available for you to take, until your egg hatches. Then you will be required to wait for another's egg to hatch before you may leave for the first gym. When you leave, you each be given a trainer kit, consisting of five Pokeballs, a Pokedex, a Digital Map System, two potions, and 500 Moneys._

_Any additional questions or concerns will be answered at the CPE. If you cannot make it to Mapleleaf City, please notify us as soon as possible so that the runner-up can be allowed a place in the chosen six._

_The Administration of the Center for Pokemon Education_

Kat's eyes gleamed as she finished the letter. Then she looked up at her dad, who had put down the paper to listen. She gave a broad grin before tossing the paper aside to dig once again into the envelope, shredding it to pieces in the process.

At last, she salvaged another sheet from the remains of the envelope. Her eyes glanced over the paper, reading her scores.

Lyer, Kathleen Julia 

_Scores are ranked 1-4, 4 being the best and 1 being the worst._

_Pokemon Care --- 3.9_

_Battlefield --- 3.3_

_Travel --- 3.3_

_Pokemon History --- 3.5_

_Trainer Knowledge --- 3.7_

_Overall --- 3.54_

_Congratulations! You are in the top six of your class. Report to the Center for Pokemon Education in Mapleleaf City to receive an egg and begin your_ _journey across Eisoa! If you are unable to_ _receive your egg for any reason, please notify us as soon as you can, so that the next highest-ranking score can take your place. Thank you, and we'll see you at the CPE!_

_The Administration of the Center for Pokemon Education_

Kat's scream was heard in a two-mile radius around her house, according to those in the area.

Her dad flicked at his ears, trying to get his hearing back. "…That was loud," he stated matter-of-factly. "I'm guessing you made it in?" He was answered with another scream and a paper slapped across his face.

Kat dashed up the stairs to her room, grabbing the pale purple backpack that hung from her dresser. She quickly began to stuff clothes subconsciously into the bag, running the same conversation with herself that she'd had with herself every day for the past week.

_I'll get the fire egg when it's my turn to choose. That way, he'll burn the competition to a crisp! I might be able to settle with electric because they're always so cheerful and happy, but just maybe. I'd rather have fire._

Kat glared at her bag, which refused to take any more clothes or it'd explode. She blew a raspberry in protest, then began to empty it again. _Then, _she continued, _I'll go onto the first gym and beat the crud out of its leader. It'll be fun. _She grinned crookedly and began to pack a few jeans into her bag. _Plus, I'll give all the other trainers I come across a what-for._

Pausing, Kat glanced sideways at one of her trainer manuals. Thinking for a moment, she glanced back at her bag, already half-full with clothing. Finally, she grabbed the book and stuffed it in. Finishing it off with a jacket, she finally pulled the string taunt and threw it over her shoulder onto her bed.

"So; I take it you plan to leave as fast as you can run down to the door?"

Kat jumped, whirling around to face her dad. With a sigh, she put her hands on her hips and pulled a face. "Do that again and I'll leave as fast as I can push you out the window," she threatened.

Her dad shrugged in return, leaning on the doorway. "Suit yourself. But you'll have to leave before you're forty." Standing up, he walked over to sit on his Kat's bed. "But you are aware that you have no money to spend, no means of transportation to Mapleleaf, and no escort to take you there?" he inquired, raising a brow.

The girl huffed and replied gruffly, "In order; one, I'll take a few Moneys off of you. Two, I'm going to bike to Emerald Town and then take the train from there to Mapleleaf. And three, I'll be fifteen in two months! I don't _need _and escort!" She finished with a whine escaping from her lips against her will.

Her dad bit his lip, as if considering. "Come on, Dad," Kat continued, jutting out her bottom lip. "It's not like you'll be able to walk with me every step of the way once I get my Pokemon! Pleeaaassee…?"

He sat, staring at Kat for a moment, before heaving a sigh and reaching into his pocket. "Fine, fine, fine…" he replied, pulling out an envelope. "Here's 200 Moneys and a ticket on the 1:30 train to Mapleleaf." He was thanked by a playful kick to the shin.

"If you were going to give me this, then why not just give it to me?" Kat inquired with a snort, grabbing the envelope and putting it into her bag. "That just wasted a minute and a half of my life, and I'd like it back, please."

Her dad gave a mischievous smile, poking her in the ribs. "This is just so much more fun," he replied, just before dodging another kick to his shin.

"By the way," Kat continued, shrugging on the backpack, "what time is it? I don't want to be late for the train."

"Oh, you've got plenty of time," was the reply. Her dad pulled back his sleeve a bit to check the time. "I mean, the train leaves a 1:30, and it's only…" He faltered, and he pursed his lips. Not lifting his eyes from the watch, he finished. "…One o'clock."

The girl was out of there like a rocket. "Thanks a lot!" she cried, leaping down the stairs. "I'm going to miss it!" She dashed out through puddles to the side of the house and grabbed her drenched bike. Kat leapt onto the seat and raced down the path and onto the road, not looking back as her dad walked out onto the front porch.

He held his hands up to his mouth and shouted, "Look on the bright side! At least the rain stopped!" When the only reply he got was an insult Kat shot over her shoulder, he waved gleefully to her disappearing figure. "I love you too, honey! Good luck!"

Kat gave a slight wave over her shoulder, not trusting herself to say anything for fear of getting mushy and starting to cry. Instead, she sped past the white picket fence that marked the border between her hometown, Opal Town, and the Route dividing it and Emerald City.

The bike sped down the path, Kat hardly noticing the trees that rushed by, or the puddles that splashed up to drench her already wet clothing. Finally, she spotted the buildings up ahead that were on the edge of Emerald City.

The girl grinned hopefully, speeding up. Maybe she still had a chance to make the train after all.

* * *

Yay. First chapter is doneth. Reviews? Pretty please? Suggestions and crits are welcomed with milk and cookies. 


End file.
